


To the Moon & Back

by profound_idiots (orphan_account), theamericanidjit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Destiel - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, High School AU, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, castiel novak - Freeform, destiel au, high school au destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/profound_idiots, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamericanidjit/pseuds/theamericanidjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel AU - Dean is 19 and Sam is 6 years old. John and Mary died in a house fire during Dean's senior year of high school, forcing him to drop out and work to support himself and Sam. Dean befriends Castiel, discovering he has feelings for him, and they get together. In this fic, Sam, Dean, and Cas go to the park, Cas and Dean come out to Sam, and Dean and Cas sleep together for the first time.</p>
<p>We hope everyone enjoys!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Moon & Back

Sam Winchester may have only been six years old, but he knew a lot of things. He could count all the way to one hundred, he could name all the parts of an insect, he could spell dinosaur, and he could even read chapter books! But what he knew most was about his big brother, Dean. Dean was really cool. He had a cool car, he had a really nice best friend named Cas, who he talked about all the time, and Cas knew even more than Sam did! Sam wanted to be just like him one day. Today, Dean had been acting different though. He was acting really happy. He’d been singing while he made Sam’s lunch, he’s been dancing while he walked around the house, and he even agreed to play with Sam for a while! After he finished laughing about something silly Dean had done with one of his army men, he looked at him curiously, pushing the hair out of his face haphazardly. “Dean…why are you so happy today? Did someone give you some pie? You’re not supposed to take food from strangers, you know. Ms. Mills taught us that at school. Where did you get that big bruise on your neck?” He pointed to it with his small finger, eyeing is cautiously.  
Dean felt his heart stop for a minute. Shit. Cas gave him a hickey. How was he going to explain that to Sam? Dean just laughed. “I know I’m not supposed to take food from strangers, Sammy. And..about the bruise…I, uh, me and Cas were messing around and I, uh, fell. I’m okay. See?” Dean cracked a smile to show his little brother that he was okay.  
Sam nodded in understanding. He knew that even big boys liked to wrestle sometimes. Especially silly ones like Dean. “Were you playing a game?” He asked, eyebrows raising excitedly. Maybe next time they would let Sam play with them and he could show his bruises to his friends at school. They would be impressed to know that he had played a game with not one but TWO big boys.  
Dean chuckled. Sam’s cluelessness was adorable. “Yeah, Sammy. We were just wrestling. I pinned him down in three seconds.” He winked. Dean couldn’t tell him the truth. He couldn’t risk Sam knowing about Cas. He was too young and wouldn’t understand homosexuality. Dean never knew he was gay. He still didn’t believe he was. He just knew that when Cas kissed him for the first time, he definitely felt something for him, whether he be male or female.  
Sam giggled. “Nuh uh...I bet Cas won. He’s tougher than you are.” He teased, sticking his tongue out at Dean. He knew Dean didn’t like it when people were tougher than him, and it was fun to tease him about it. “That’s why you’ve got that big bruise on your neck, silly goose!” He said, laughing again.  
“Okay, fine. So Cas beat me. Oh well. I can still kick your butt anytime, little brother.” Dean stuck his tongue back out at Sammy. Speaking of Cas, he really missed him. He hadn’t seen him in a few days. “Hey Sammy, how about we go to the park? And if we ask nicely, we might even get Cas to come with us!” Dean grinned. He knew how much Sam loved Cas, how much he loved Cas. Cas was so good with Sam, too. They got along so well.  
Sam jumped up, smiling. “The park?! Yeah! Do you think there will be dogs there? Do you thin Cas would pet the dogs with me? I bet he would. And if you guys were on both sides of the swing, I could go extra high! Like a plane!” He loved the park. There were dogs to pet and kids to play with and friends to make and things to do and games to play. Lots better than at home. “Cas is probably the bestest friend you’ve ever had, Dean. He’s real nice and I know he loves you lots. And you love him lots too. I hope you guys stay friends forever. I love both you guys.” Sam smiled sweetly and flopped down to the corner where he kept his shoes.  
Dean’s smile grew even wider. He loved seeing Sam happy. He loved his bright eyed little brother. “Cas is definitely awesome. How about you give him a call and ask him? He’ll probably be more excited to hear from you than me!” That was only half true. Cas of course loved hearing from Dean, but a call from Sam always brightened his day. Dean pulled out his cell phone from his pocket, dialed Castiel’s number, waiting for a ring and handed the phone to Sammy.  
Sam was practically vibrating with excitement. “Hi, Cas!” He finally answered. “Yeah, he’s here.” Sam pushed his hair out of his face again as Castiel talked. He looked over to Dean with a bright smile. “He says he misses you, Dean.” He went back to his phone call. “Dean and I were gonna go to the park and Dean said that if we asked real nice, you might go with us. Do you wanna go?” He spun around in a circle as he listened to his answer and gasped in excitement. “Really? Thanks, Cas!” He answered. “Do you wanna talk to Dean now?” Sam nodded and handed the phone to Dean. “He wanted to talk to you.” He said.  
Dean couldn’t help but smile like an idiot when Sam said that Cas missed him. Dean cleared his throat and took his phone back from Sam, pressing it against his ear. “Hey Cas.” He said softly, closing his eyes for a moment.  
“Hello Dean.” Cas answered, smiling widely and looking around his room. “Sam says you’re requesting my presence at the park with the two of you.” He said, running a quick hand through his hair.  
Dean’s stomach flipped at the sound of Castiel’s voice and his smile grew even wider than before. “I missed your voice. I miss your face. I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever. And Sam, God, that kid practically worships the ground you walk on.” Dean chuckled, putting his left hand in his pocket.  
Castiel laughed. “Well, we’d have a little problem if he didn’t like me, wouldn’t we? I’ve also missed your voice. And your face. And your kisses, and just you as a whole.” He felt really mushy for saying it, but it was true.  
“Yeah”, Dean laughed, “I guess you’re right.” Dean wasn’t a particularly a touchy-feely person, but he couldn’t help it when it came to Cas. He wanted to say so many things, but didn’t want to in front of Sam. He’s not ready for the whole talk and explanation that came with that. Not yet, at least. “So what do you say? You, me and Sammy? I’ll even bring some food for us. We can have a cheesy little picnic or something.” Dean shook his head at how much he sounded like a ‘big ole sap’, as he liked to put it, then smiled. It was for Cas. He’d do anything for Cas. He’d give him the world if he could.  
Cas nodded. “That sounds really nice, actually. And I hope by cheesy, you mean both mushy and involving lots of cheese.” He chuckled at himself. “Have you told Sam about us yet?” He asked. “I bet he’d be thrilled, you’d just have to explain a few things and that’s all.”  
Dean laughed, then sighed. “I’ll be sure to bring plenty of cheese. About Sam..I don’t know. I’m pretty freaked about it. I mean, I know he won’t care. He’d actually be pretty happy. He loves you. I just…I don’t know. Maybe we can tell him together today?”  
Cas grinned. “Yeah, that sounds good. We’d have to explain homosexuality and bisexuality to him, but he’s a smart boy. And he’s got a good big brother to show him what’s right from wrong.” He grinned and scratched at his week-old stubble.  
Dean pulled Sam into a hug and ruffled his hair. “You bet he does. Anyway, are you gonna meet us there, or should I pick you up?” Dean asked, sticking his tongue out at Sam.  
“I’ll meet you there. Also, do you think I should shave? Or do you like the scruff?” Cas asked seriously, raising his eyebrow. “I mean, I obviously don’t have the time right now, but if you want me to, I will later.”  
Dean smirked to himself. “Keep the scruff. I like it. We’ll meet you at the park in twenty minutes. Don’t go picking up any guys along the way, either. I’m awfully jealous.” He smirked once again. “Say bye, Sammy!” Dean said, holding the phone in front of Sam’s mouth.  
“Bye bye, Cas!” Sam said, waving even though Cas couldn’t see him. Cas laughed and hung up the phone, getting up to get into more suitable clothes for the park. The snuggish red tee his sister had bought him for his birthday and some light blue knee length shorts he had had since forever would do the trick.  
Sam jumped around excitedly, making up the tune and words to a new song he called “going to the park”, pulling eagerly on Dean’s sleeve.  
Dean hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. “So, Sammy! How does a picnic at the park sound? What should I make for us to eat? You wanna help me?” Dean took Sam’s little hand in his much larger one.  
Sam’s eyebrows furrowed in thought. “Um…sandwiches. Those are easy. And some fruit. I want an apple!” He said excitedly. He looked up to Dean, expecting him to pick him up and set him on the counter. “Can I make Cas’ sandwich?”  
Dean laughed. “Sure thing, kid. Sandwiches and fruit, it is!” Dean picked up his little brother and set him on the counter, clearing some space to make room for what they needed. He turned around to the fridge and got everything they needed to make the sandwiches. Dean reached into the cabinet and pulled out their mother’s old picnic basket. He missed Mary so much. It’d been a little over a year since she and their father had died in a house fire than he and Sam barely escaped. They’d both had time to adjust, but it was hard. Dean had to drop out of school to take care of Sam, unable to finish his senior year. “Remember when Mom used to take us to the beach and we’d have picnics? That was always so fun.” He set the basket on the countertop and began to make two sandwiches, glancing over at Sam making Castiel’s sandwich occasionally, afterwards packing the two in the basket, adding a few apples, some grapes, and bananas.  
Sam nodded, frowning slightly. “Mommy was so pretty and nice I miss Mommy and Daddy.” He said, sniffling softly, but quickly pulling himself together. He had to be a big boy. And big boys didn’t cry. Only if they got hurt sometimes. Sam got two pieces of bread from the bag and put turkey and cheese on one for Castiel’s sandwich. He thought Cas probably didn’t need any vegetables and handed the sandwich to Dean after putting it in a little bag.  
Dean saw that Sam was upset and pulled him into a silent hug. When he let go, he took the sandwich from him and made sure everything was packed properly in the basket. “Why don’t you run and get us a little blanket to sit on so we don’t have to sit on the grass?” Dean made a puppy dog face. “Pwease Sammy?” He jokingly begged, then smiled brightly at his younger brother.  
Sam laughed and ran down the hall to the closet, pulling a blanket out. He tugged it behind him. “Dean, can we take Daddy’s old blanket?” He asked, holding it up high with his best puppy eyes, trying to copy his older brother’s previous space.  
Dean laughed, taking the blanket and tying it around his neck like a cape. “Definitely. Hey, Sam”, Dean said, lowering his voice a significant amount. “I’m Batman.” He winked, then grabbed some of Sam’s juice boxes from out of the fridge, remembering they needed something to drink, and put them in the basket. “Is apple juice good?” He smiled, then reached into his pocket for his car keys. He took his little brother’s hand and walked outside to his shiny black car. “Hey baby. Good to see ya.” He ran his hand over the hood, then opened the backseat to let Sammy in, loading their things into the car, then climbing into the front seat himself.  
Sam nodded when consulted about apple juice and then happily slipped out to the car, insisting he could do his seatbelt by himself. He saluted Dean with a silly face. “I’m read Batman!” He said, giggling. “I’m Robin!”  
Dean buckled his seatbelt, starting the engine and turned up the radio. He sang along to Metallica, playing drums against the steering wheel. “Sing with me, Robin! You know this song!” Dean laughed, making a face at Sam in the rear view mirror.  
Sam sang along, waving his arms. “Hey, Batman! I see Castiel’s car!” He bounced happily in his seat and tried to wave Cas down. Cas waved back, pulling into the parking lot carefully.  
Dean’s eyes lit up when he saw Cas. He got out of the car, opened Sam’s door, letting him out, then grabbing their picnic basket. He flashed a smile in Cas’ direction, quickly walking towards him. “Hey, you.”  
Cas pressed a quick kiss to Dean’s cheek while Sam was running around and not looking. “Hey, you.” He greeted, nudging him with his shoulder slightly. Sam ran up excitedly. “Cas! Cas! Guess what?” Cas smiled. “What is it, Sam?” Sam jumped excitedly. “I made your sandwich! It’s got turkey and cheese. Dean said to make sure and put lots of cheese! But I didn’t give you any veggies ‘cuz I thought they were kinda yucky. Especially on sandwiches.” Cas laughed. “Thank you, Sam. I’m sure it will be delicious.”  
Dean’s face lit up bright red. He’d been with Cas for months now, but he always managed to make him blush. Dean, completely forgetting he had the blanket still tied around his neck like a cape, poked Cas’ nose softly. “I’m with him”, he said, pointing so Sam. “Vegetables are yucky.” He smiled, taking Cas’ hand in his own, holding up the basket. “Shall we?”  
Cas smiled, squeezing Dean’s hand lightly. “Sure thing, Batman.” He said, chuckling softly at the blanket tied around his neck. “Son of a bitch.” Dean muttered softly. “I totally forgot.” He laughed at himself. Sam ran ahead of them, trying to pick out a perfect spot for them to sit. “Here!” He declared, suddenly stopping in a shady spot. Cas nodded in agreement. “Good choice, Sam. Do you think we should put a stick in the ground to claim the spot?” Sam nodded, pulling Cas’ shirt and running under a nearby tree to find a suitable stick.  
As Dean watched Sam and Cas try to find a nice stick to mark their territory, he set down the blanket and began to unpack all their food. When his two favorite people returned, he smiled admiringly at Cas. “You’re so good with him.”  
Cas shrugged. “He’s a good kid.” He said, sitting down gracefully on the blanket. Sam stuck the stick they had found in the ground, making sure it stood up nice and straight. “This is our spot now!” He said, flopping down on the blanket with a wide smile. He decided that today was probably the best day ever.  
Dean smiled, putting his arm around Cas, pulling him close. He kissed him on the cheek, then turned to look at Sam. He took a deep breath, then turned back to Cas. “Do you wanna tell him now, or should we wait…?” Dean whispered cautiously. If Sam heard, he’d for sure want to be told now, regardless of what he was being told.  
Cas nodded with a reassuring smile, turning to Sam with a soft grin. “Hey, Sam? Your brother and I have something to tell you.” Sam looked up at that, wiping sandwich crumbs from his face with the back of his hand. Usually when grown-ups and big kids used that tone of voice, it meant something was serious, so Sam chewed his sandwich carefully with a straight face and nodded, signaling them that they could continue.  
Dean nodded. “Sammy, you know Cas and I…we love each other very much…” He trailed off, not knowing how to continue. He scratched the back of his neck nervously. “Cas and I..we’re..uh…”  
Sam watched carefully, not wanting to interrupt. “We’re boyfriends, Sam.” Cas interjected helpfully, chuckling lightly at Dean’s nervousness. Sam tilted his head slightly in confusion. “But you’re both boys…” He pointed out, still not quite grasping the information being fed to him.  
Dean was grateful that Cas knew what to say. He was never any good at that. “Yeah, we are.” He turned to Cas and smiled. “Usually, boys like girls, but sometimes it’s different. Sometimes boys like boys, and sometimes girls like girls.” Dean said softly, popping a grape into his mouth.  
Sam nodded, smiling. “Oh, okay.” He grabbed an apple with his small hands and paused before he took a bite. Cas stepped in again. “And sometimes people like boys and girls.” Dean smiled. “Oh yeah, some do like girls and boys. I like girls and boys, but I like Cas the best.” Castiel blushed lightly. Sam nodded again as he took another bite of his apple, nose scrunching up in realization. “Does that mean you guys kiss?! Yuck!”  
Dean made a silly face at Sam’s disgust. “Yeah, Sammy. We kiss. See?” Dean dramatically pulled Cas in for a chaste kiss, and then just to make Sam squirm and squeal, kissed him over and over again.  
“Ew, yuck, Dean! You’ll get cooties!” Sam said, rolling onto his back and covering his eyes. “You too, Cas! Dean’s gross! He probably picks his boogers ‘n’ eats ‘em or something else yucky like that!” He insisted. He could hear the big boys laughing and knew they were just having fun teasing him.  
Dean pretended to pick his nose, tossing invisible boogers into his mouth, and swallowed dramatically. “Mmm! Yummy!” He laughed. Cas laughed at Sam’s claim and laughed even harder when Dean acted it out. Dean was so incredibly happy that he and Cas decided to tell Sam. He was always so accepting; He loved everyone. “Are you done eating, Sammy?”  
Sam shook his head, carefully holding his apple in both hands. “I gotta finish my apple.” He insisted, happily munching on the large green fruit. “Hey, De?” He inquired after a few minutes of them all sitting there eating in silence, aside from Cas telling Sam how good his sandwich was ad that he was really impressed.  
Dean nodded and chuckled when Sam took a huge bite out of his apple, surprised he could fit that much in his little mouth. “Yeah?” He responded, raising his eyebrows.  
Sam swallowed his bite of apple and looked at Dean very seriously, a small wrinkle between his eyebrows. Cas laughed behind his hand at the expression. Little people acting serious always put a smile on his face. “I never thought about liking boys before, but I think I just like girls.” He said, scratching his nose like he did when he was thinking.  
Dean smiled when he heard Cas laughing, then laughed himself. Cas’ laugh was one of his favorite things to hear. His smile broke even wider when he heard what Sam had said. “I never thought I liked boys either, then this dork came along and boom! Everything changed.” He pushed Cas softly on the shoulder, laughing. “But if you only like girls, that’s totally okay too, Sammy.”  
Sam nodded. “There’s a really pretty girl at school named Jessica. She has really long pretty hair like a princess. And she can draw really good too. And she’s smart and nice and she even likes to play dinosaurs with me sometimes.” He admitted, picking a leaf from the ground and inspecting it closely, not thinking much else about hat he said about Jessica. Cas looked to Dean with raised eyebrows. “Looks like Sam’s got a little crush.” He whispered, making sure Sam didn’t hear him.  
Dean smiled and raised a juice box to his lips. “Yeah, I guess he does.” He chuckled softly. “She sounds awesome, Sam. Maybe you should ask her if she wants to come over and play sometime.” Dean picked some more grapes off the stem and threw them all into the air, trying to catch them all in his mouth, failing miserably.  
Sam laughed at his brother, picking up a grape and doing the same thing, only to catch it in his mouth. “It’s not that hard, Dean! You just can’t do a bunch of them, that’s silly!” He laughed. “And I’ll ask Jessica so she can ask her mommy if she can come and play.” Cas just stared, impressed that Sam had managed to catch a grape in his mouth.  
Dean shrugged. “Pshh, I know it’s not that hard. I was barely trying.” He stuck his tongue out at Sam. He stood up and held out both of his hands, one for Sam, one for Cas. “How do the swings sound, Sam?”  
They both took the hand offered to them. Cas stood beside Dean while Sam ran around them excitedly. “Yeah! I love the swings!” He said, running towards them. He knew Dean and Cas would catch up, if they didn’t take too long kissing or anything. Ew.  
“He really is something, isn’t he? Dean asked, gesturing to Sam while scratching his new grown stubble on the side of his cheek. He linked his and Cas’ fingers together and swung their arms back and forth. They walked over to the other side of the park where the swings were. “You wanna go super high, Sammy?” He asked when they reached Sam, already sitting in one of the swings, motionless.  
Sam rolled his eyes. “Well, duh! C’mon guys! Push me!” He squirmed in his seat, making a silly face at the pair of them. Cas crossed his arms, smiling. “I don’t know…what’s the magic word?” He asked. Sam remembered his manners and sat up straighter in the swing. “Will you guys push me, please?” He asked. Cas nodded, taking the spot in front of the swing.  
Dean smiled and took the spot in the back, grabbing the seat, pulling it back, and letting Sam go, watching him soar. “What’s new, Cas?” Dean asked, peering around Sam. I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever. I missed you.” He smiled warmly at Cas.  
Cas made a funny face at Sam as he was sent his way, pushing firmly but carefully back in Dean’s direction. “Nothing’s really new. Gabe’s got a new girlfriend, though. So there’s that. He won’t sh-“ he stopped himself, knowing that ‘shut up’ wasn’t allowed for Sam. “He won’t be quiet about her. How about you?” He asked, making another face at Sam, smiling when the little boy started to giggle.  
Dean smiled and chuckled lightly. “Sounds like Gabe.” He continued pushing Sam, sending him Cas’ way, hearing him giggle. He smiled and shook his head. He loved hearing that kid laugh, seeing him smile. After John and Mary died, his smiles were seldom. Dean was happy to see his little brother go back to his old self. “Uh, no. Nothing really. Sammy here got a one hundred on his spelling test the other day. Oh, and I think I’m getting even more clumsy. I fell down the stairs yesterday. I’ve got a huge gash on my back, but it’s nothing. Other than that, I don’t think so. I’m still boring.” Dean chuckled quietly, running his fingers through his dirty blonde hair.  
Cas frowned, still stopping to tell Sam congratulations on his test. Sam thanked him and insisted that he be pushed higher. “I wouldn’t call a huge gash nothing, Dean. You’ve got to promise you’ll show me later, and I’ll take care of it for you, okay?” He watched Sam come back a few more times before adding, “I’ll kiss it better”, with a wink in Dean’s direction.  
Dean smiled at Cas. He always wanted to take care of him. It was so sweet. “Really, it’s nothing. But okay.” He pushed Sam even harder, careful not to put too hard, making him fly higher. Dean’s mind snapped with realization. “Oh, I forgot. I got a new job. I quit the job at the supermarket. I got hired to be a waiter at that new diner in town.” Honestly, Dean hated working at the supermarket, bagging groceries. Hopefully waiting tables would be a better experience for him. Maybe soon he could go work for Bobby at his car garage. He used to help his father fix up cars all the time. But right now, he just needed a job so he could support himself and Sam.  
Cas smiled. “That’s great, Dean. You’re very sociable, so you should be a good waiter. You’ll get lots of tips.” Cas knew about Dean’s financial struggles and had tried to give him money a few times, but Dean was very prideful and wouldn’t take it unless it was directly for Sam. “Yeah, Dean. And you get to be around pies and burgers all day. That’s like your most favoritest things. Besides your car.” Sam added helpfully.  
Dean smiled hopefully. “Yeah, I hope so. We could use the money.” Dean pushed Sam higher. “No, Sammy. You and Cas are my favorite things. Baby is number three, pie and burgers come next.” Dean smirked, of course referring to his car when he said Baby. He loved a lot of things. He loved pie, he loved burgers. He loved his car. He loved Metallica and AC/DC, but he didn’t love anything or anyone as much as he loved Sam and Cas. Their safety and happiness was his number one priority.  
“Some of your favoritest things then.” Sam corrected himself, rolling his eyes. Castiel laughed. Sam could be awfully sassy for such a little person. “But you guys are my favoritest things too, so that’s okay.” Cas smiled sweetly. He wasn’t sure why the younger Winchester, both of them really, had taken such a liking to him, but he was thankful for it. “And you are both my favorite things as well. Along with my family.” Cas said.  
Dean chuckled at Sam for saying ‘favoritest’. “What about Jessica? Is she one of your favoritest things, Sammy?” He laughed, picking on his little brother. “Cas, we’ve been together for almost seven months and I still haven’t gotten to meet all your family. I think I’ve met your mom and dad once, but I still haven’t met all your brothers and sisters. You have so many.” Dean laughed. When he was younger, he used to with that he had another little brother, closer to Sam’s age for him to play with, but nowadays he was thankful it was only him and Sam. There’s no way he could afford providing for another kid. But he’d have made it work if he’d had to.  
“No!” Sam yelled defensively, sticking his tongue out behind him at Dean. “Mmmmhmmm!” Dean said to Sam. He had a crush on Jessica and they all knew it. He had to admit, it was adorable.” Cas laughed, looking around Sam to his older brother. “You might not want to. I suppose we’re what you would can an eccentric family. They’re all fine with my being g…” Castiel thought ‘gay’ probably wasn’t the right word to use in front of Sam, because he didn’t know the meaning of it. “With my liking boys. I mean, my dad’s a little bitter about it, but he’s nothing I can’t handle.” He shrugged. “But if you really wanted to, you could come over for dinner one night. And Sam is welcome too. But you might want to wait until the bruise of yours is gone.” He suggested, pointing to Dean’s neck. “Oh, the one you got when you guys were wrestling.” Sam concluded, and Cas looked at Dean with wide eyes, thinking that Sam had seen them.  
“Oh god, the bruise.” He muttered quietly “Remember, Cas? We were wrestling and you accidentally hit my neck?” Dean raised his eyebrows, letting Cas know he’d told Sam they were wrestling, getting him to go along with the lie. “And yeah, we’d love to. I really want to meet your family.” He smiled.  
Cas sighed in relief. Thank god Sam hadn’t seen them. He’d probably have to go to therapy if he had. “Do you have any little brothers?” Sam asked. He knew he had lots of brothers and sisters, but he didn’t know if any were his age. “I do, actually, Sam. He’s a little bit older than you, but I bet he’d love to play with you. He really likes dinosaurs, too. And his name even starts with yours.” Sam smiled widely. “Yeah? What is it?” Cas raised his eyebrows. “Samandriel.” Sam struggled with the name and looked back up to Cas for help. “It’s okay, we just call him Alfie.” Cas could see the relief on Sam’s face that his potential friend had an easier nickname.  
Dean smiled at the thought of Sam being friends with Castiel’s little brother. Sam didn’t have very many friends, and him being friends with Alfie would just bring him and Cas closer. “Maybe when we go to Cas’ for dinner someday, you and Alfie can get together and play dinosaurs, huh Sam? Dean slowed down the swing Sam was on and helped him to the ground. “Okay, enough swinging for now My arms are tired.” Dean laughed, his arms weren’t really tired. He was just sick of pushing him. “You can go play on the slide if you want.”  
Sam nodded agreeably and rand of towards the slide, leaving Dean and Cas to talk about big boy things now. He decided they probably didn’t want to spend the WHOLE time with him, but he didn’t mind. He could pretend better by himself and he thought it would be pretty hard to get Dean and Cas across the monkey bars and down the slide. Cas turned to Dean with a grin. “He asked about the hickey, then?”  
Dean tilted his head back. “Oh my god, yes. I had no idea what to say. I couldn’t tell him the truth!” He laughed, feeling the bruise on his neck with his fingers, accidentally poking it. “Ow.” Dean chuckled. “It still hurts.”  
Cas rolled his eyes, leaning towards Dean and nudging him with his shoulder. “You certainly weren’t complaining about it when I gave it to you.” He smirked, setting his chin on Dean’s shoulder. Dean returned the smirk. “Well that was then.” He winked, taking Cas’ hand in his own. “Personally, I think you just like hurting me.” He laughed. Cas scoffed, squeezing Dean’s hand lightly in his own. “Sounds kinky.” He teased, watching Sam go down the slide and then run over to the monkey bars. Dean laughed, leaning over, kissing Cas’ cheek. “Yeah, a little bit.” He pulled back, biting his lower lip. His eyes flicked over to Sam. He was going across the monkey bars at top speed, a smile on his face the whole time. “That kid looks like he’s having the time of his life.”  
Cas smiled and nodded in agreement. “He did say that we were his ‘most favoritest things’.” He reminded him, scratching at the stubble on his cheek. “And he loves to play.” Dean smiled and looked down at his hands. “Yeah, he did.” He looked up and reached out his arm and stroked Castiel’s stubble with his thumb. “I really do like the stubble. I like the way it feels when you kiss me.” He smiled, looking into his beyond gorgeous, bright blue eyes. Cas grinned, nuzzling into Dean’s hand gently and never breaking eye contact. “We should get a night to ourselves Send Sam to a friend’s house or over to Bobby’s and just have a good, long night to ourselves.” They’d never actually had sex. They’d fooled around before, yes. But that was hardly the same.  
Dean smiled, leaning into Cas’ touch. “And what might this ‘good, long night to ourselves’ consist of, my love? He wiggled his eyebrows playfully, smiling wider. Cas smiled. “Sex is the implication. But I’d be alright watching movies or just spending time with you. Really, it’s anything you want, Dean.” He leaned forward to press a quick, chaste kiss to his lips. Dean closed his eyes during the short kiss. He raised his eyebrows. “How about all of the above?” He winked, flashing a bright smile. “I can call Bobby in a little bit if you want to do it tonight.”  
Cas bumped Dean’s hips with his own. “Whatever you think is best.” He said, watching Sam come down the slide again and climb back up. From the top slide, he saw a dog entering the park. He caught Castiel’s eye and pointed eagerly at the dog. “While you figure that out, I think Sam would like me to take him to pet that dog over there.” Dean smiled. “Sam loves dogs. Okay.” He pressed a chaste kiss to Cas’ lips and pulled out his cell phone to call Bobby. He dialed the number and placed the phone to his ear. “Hey Bobby, how’ve you been?” He watched Cas walk away with Sam towards the dog. “Good, good. I was wondering if you were busy tonight? Maybe Sam could stay with you for the night? I’ve got plans and he’s been talking about how much he misses you anyway.” The way Sam’s face lit up while he pet the dog was so sweet. “Really? Thanks Bobby. We’ll be home in about thirty minutes. Thanks again. Bye.” Dean hung up the phone and walked over to Cas and Sam.  
Sam looked up at Dean excitedly. “Look, De! Her name is Toby, and she’s really soft.” The lady holding the dog’s leash smiled, laughing quietly behind her hand. “It seems like she likes you.” She commented. Cas looked at her with a silent thank you for playing along. Dean gasped, playfully excited. “Hi Toby!” He bent down to put her, running his fingers through her soft fur. He looked up at Cas “Bobby said he’ll come pick up Sammy in thirty minutes. We should go soon.” Dean stood up and shook Toby’s owner’s hand. “Thanks for letting us meet Toby.” He flashed her a smile.  
She nodded. “It’s not a problem. You’ve got quite a polite young man here.” She said, gesturing to Sam. She waved goodbye to them as she made her way to the walking trail. Dean smiled. He tried so hard to make sure Sam had good manners. “Wave goodbye, Sammy.” He waved goodbye, pulling Sam between himself and Cas, taking his hands. “Am I gonna stay with Uncle Bobby tonight?” Sam asked, looking up at Dean. “Yeah, you are! You’ve been going on about how much you miss him, and he hasn’t seen you in forever. Doesn’t it sound like fun?” Dean smiled down at Sam, ruffling his hair.  
Sam nodded. “Uncle Bobby has a good house for playing hide and seek too.” He added, and Cas laughed. The thought of grumpy old Bobby trying to find Sam in a game of hide and seek was rather funny. What was even funnier, he realized, was Bobby trying to hide from Sam. “You don’t mind me borrowing your brother for a night, do you, Sam?” Sam shook his head, his hair falling into his face. He pushed it away and looked back up at Cas. “No way. You can have stinky old Dean.” Sam laughed.  
Dean laughed. “Gee thanks, Sam. Means a lot, buddy.” He’d led Sam and Cas back to their spot with their picnic. Dean packed up all the remaining food and folded the blanket. “Okay, let’s hit the road. Bobby will be coming soon.” Dean smiled, excited for the night he and Cas had before them. He walked to his car, holding Cas’ hand the whole time, watching Sam run ahead of them. He pulled his keys out from his pocket and unlocked the door for Sam to get in. Cas waved goodbye and got into his own car, telling them he would meet them at their house. “Okay, Cas! See you there!” Sam said out the window before buckling his seatbelt. Cas heard him telling Dean to put his on too and chuckled. He and Sam really weren’t so different. They shared a love and affection for Dean and always tried to make sure he was taking care of himself.  
Dean laughed. “Of course, Sammy! Safety first, right?” He put on his seatbelt and started the engine. The car ride was short and full of AC/DC. Three songs in a row. Wow. When they arrived at home, Cas was already there. Dean unbuckled, got out of the car, opening Sam’s door. He retrieved Mary’s old picnic basket and John’s blanket. He closed the door behind him. “Fancy running into you here!” He called out to Cas, who was still standing by his car. Cas chuckled, taking the blanket from Dean so he had a free hand to unlock the door. “Hey, does Uncle Bobby know you guys are boyfriends?” Sam asked, running inside and pulling at his shoestrings confusedly until Cas sat down next to him to help him take them off. Dean smiled. Bobby did know about both them. In fact, Bobby loved Cas. They’d only bet once, but Bobby adored him. But then again, who didn’t love Cas? “Yeah, Sammy. Uncle Bobby knows about us.” Sam nodded. “Um, do you think I can take Bruce to Uncle Bobby’s?” He asked. He was referring to Bruce the Moose, the stuffed moose Mary had given him when he was four. He never really took to it until after Mary and John had passed away, then suddenly he couldn’t sleep without it.  
Dean smiled and ran his hand through Sam’s hair. “Sure thing, kid. Now let’s go pack you a bag.” He took Sam’s hand and led him into his room, pulling out his little overnight their mother had gotten him before she passed away. He put in a clean pair of underwear, his pajamas, and outfit to wear tomorrow, and of course, Bruce the Moose. “Do you need anything else, Sammy?” Cas leaned in the doorway, watching them carefully. “My toothbrush and toothpaste, and my hairbrush.” Sam said, going through the list of things he would need. “Oh, and socks. I don’t wanna have to wear stinky ones.” He said, giggling. Dean laughed. He was going to have to get better at this. “Jesus, Sammy. You’d probably be better off packing your bag by yourself!” He laughed even harder. “Okay, buddy. How about you go get what you need and Cas and I will wait here for you.”  
Sam nodded and ran past Cas into the bathroom to grab his things. “I can hardly remember all MY things when I pack.” Castiel said, slightly impressed. Dean nodded, laughing quietly. “Yeah, sometimes I think my six year old brother is smarter than I am.” Cas laughed. “I think he’s going to grow up and be smarter than us all. And taller. I have this feeling he’s going to be taller than you.” He said. Dean shrugged, smiling. “I think you’re right.” He laughed. He looked at his watch. Bobby would be there in about five minutes. “Sam! Come on, buddy! Uncle Bobby will be here in five minutes!” He called out to Sam, who was still in the bathroom.  
Sa ran back in with his things, dumping them into the bag. “Sorry. I had to potty.” He said, rubbing at one of his eyes tiredly. “You getting sleepy here, Sam?” Cas asked, raising an eyebrow. “A little.” He admitted, crawling into Dean’s lap and giving him and big hug around the neck. Dean wrapped his arms around his little brother’s small torso, holding him close. He heard Bobby honk the horn on his truck. “That’s Uncle Bobby! Let’s go outside and see him.” Dean picked Sam up and put him on his back, picking up his bag as he did so. He walked outside to Bobby’s truck with a smile on his face. He leaned against the truck, sticking his head in the open window. “Hey Bobby. It’s good to see you. Thanks again for taking Sam.” A smile cracked across Bobby’s face. “Hey. It’s good to see you too, boy! And don’t worry about it. I’m always happy to spend time with Sam.” Dean opened the back door of Bobby’s truck and set Sam in the back seat. “Say hi to Uncle Bobby, Sam.”  
“Hi Uncle Bobby!” Sam greeted excitedly, watching Cas come from the house to see Sam off and say hello to Bobby. “I love you, Dean.” Sam said, blowing his brother a careful kiss. D ean reached into the air and caught the kiss, sticking it into his pocket. “Bye kid, be careful. Love you too.”  
“Oh! And Cas be careful wrestling with Dean next time! Bruises are no fun.” Cas blushed a deep shade of red and carefully avoided Bobby’s eyes, looking resolutely at the tip of his shoes. Dean smiled, shutting the door, saying goodbye to Bobby and thanking him again, then waving when Bobby’s truck pulled out of the driveway. Cas waved after them, still blushing. He turned to Dean once the truck was out of sight. “So…What would you like to do first?” He asked, taking his hand and leading him back into the house. It was hot outside, and he’d had his fair share of sun today.  
The air conditioning in the house was a huge relief to the intense heat outside. “It feels good in here.” Dean said, taking off his shoes. “Um, I don’t know! It’s almost dark.” He paused, putting on a playfully spooky voice. “You wanna watch a scaaaaaary moooooovie?” He laughed at how pathetic he sounded. Cas laughed as well. “Sure, you dork. Have you ever seen Cabin in the Woods?” He asked, flopping down on the couch and sprawling out, trying to expel his extra heat. Dean nodded his head. “Yeah, I have it. It’s in my room. I’ll be right back.” Dean ran quickly to his room to get the movie, returning with a smirk on his face. “Let’s do this!” He said after popping the disc in the DVD player. He walked to the couch and sat down on the opposite side Cas was on, just for a moment because he was still hot from being outside. After he’d cooled off enough, he cuddled close to Cas, leaning his head up to kiss him before pushing play on the remote.  
Cas wrapped his arms around Dean comfortably, only paying half attention to the movie. He had much more interesting content throwing itself all over him right now, and it made him happy that he could unabashedly study Dean now that they were together. Study the way his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes widened and eyelashes brushed his cheeks every time he blinked. “You’re beautiful.” He murmured softly, burying his nose in the soft, dirty blonde hair. Dean looked up at Cas. “Oh, stop.” He smiled, leaning up to kiss his amazing boyfriend. The way their lips moved together was phenomenal. The feeling it gave Dean was nearly magical. He pulled back after several seconds, needing some air. He licked his lips and looked into Castiel’s beautiful eyes. “I love you much, Castiel Novak.” Cas smiled at Dean sweetly. “I love you too, Dean. Very much.” He said, resting his forehead against Dean’s and watching his green eyes carefully. “You’re the best man I’ve ever met, and I love you so much, Dean Winchester. Dean smiled softly, slightly sad. “I’m really not. I don’t see what you like about me so much. I mean, I’m so thankful you love me. I just don’t understand why. I’m nothing special.” He shrugged, then sighed. He honestly didn’t understand. “I’m stubborn. I’m not that smart. I didn’t even freakin’ finish high school. I bury my problems and don’t ever want to talk about them. I just don’t understand.” It was all true. Dean closed his eyes and rested his head on Castiel’s firm chest.  
Cas shook his head, frowning. “You’re kind and compassionate and loyal. You’re hard working and patient and strong willed and understanding and all kinds of good things, Dean. You many not think you’re much, but you’re everything to me. Okay? I want you to know that. All those good things about you are good and honest and true. Which are three more things you are. I love you for everything you are.” He said in a soft but firm voice.  
Dean felt his eyes become teary, but he was not going to cry. “How did I ever get so lucky?” He asked, raising from Cas’ chest and looking into his eyes, meeting his green to Cas’ blue. “You’re so perfect.” He stroked his cheek with his thumb and kisses him softly, slowly, and sweetly. Cas kisses him back in the same fashion, making sure to wipe and small tear from the corner of Dean’s eye. He would pretend he hadn’t seen it, but he knew it was there and he knew it meant he got his message across. His hands rested carefully on Dean’s biceps, not sure what else to do with them. Dean smiled as he kissed Castiel’s soft lips. He rolled off Cas for a moment to take off his shirt and jeans. “It’s so hot in here.” He returned only in his boxers, sitting beside Cas on the couch.  
Cas looked at Dean in mild surprise, not missing the opportunity to let his eyes scan Dean’s body. And if the look on Dean’s face meant anything, the bastard knew exactly what he was doing. Well, two could play at that game. “You’re right.” He said, pulling his own pants and shirt off so that he sat in his navy blue boxers and nothing else. Dean inhaled sharply at the sight of Cas’ bare chest. His eyes ran over Cas’ entire body, taking in the sight. “God, you’re amazing.” He sighed. Dean stood up from the couch and held out his hand, smiling. “Forget the movie. Dance with me?” Cas smiled, chuckling softly. “I can try, I’ll say that.” He answered, standing and taking Dean’s offered hand in his own. His only real concern was the fact that there would be a total of two pieces of clothing between them and that with the added intimacy and closeness of dancing didn’t seem like a promising equation.  
Dean took Cas’ hand and pulled him close, placing his hands on his hips. He rested his head on Cas’ shoulder, face pressed into his neck. The feeling of their bodies pressed together drove Dean crazy, their chests moving together as they danced to no music. He smiled against Castiel’s neck, pressing a soft kiss there. Cas grinned, linking his hands behind Dean’s neck, swaying gently along with him. He liked the sweet silence that floated around them. Neither of them were paying any mind to the movie. Even the screams of the actors had no breakthrough.  
Dean raised his head and placed a finger under Castiel’s chin, lifting it up to kiss him. “I-“ he broke the kiss. He kissed him once again. “Love.” He placed five short, sweet kisses on Cas’ lips before saying, “You.” Cas laughed softly, kissing Dean back before responding. “I love you, too. And I’m glad we did this.” He said, resting his forehead against Dean’s. Dean smiled. “So am I.” He sighed, kissing Cas once again, then plopping back on the couch, spreading out his arms and legs to take over the whole space. “Oh, I’m sorry. No room for you.” Dean joked, smirking playfully.  
Castiel smirked as well. “I’ll find room somewhere, I’m sure.” He said, rested one leg between Dean’s while the other hung off the couch limply. “See? A perfect fit.” He pointedly shifted his leg against Dean’s crotch and grinned. Dean’s breath caught in his throat at the contact. He looked up at Cas, biting his bottom lip, watching his blue eyes glisten in the dim light of the living room. He put a hand in Cas’ thick, dark hair and pulled him up for a kiss. This time the kiss was sweet, but a little needier. He loved Cas. He couldn’t wait to actually be able to make love to him.  
Cas hummed into the kiss, tilting his head to allow it to deep. “I’ll try not to leave a bruise this time.” He said against Dean’s lips, kissing them again softly. Dean smirked against the kiss, whispering into Cas’ mouth. “It’s okay. I don’t mind.” He led Cas’ hand down to his neck, tilting his head to the side to allow better access. Cas kissed the tanned, freckled skin there, biting carefully along Dean’s jaw. He kissed back down Dean’s neck and down his chest too, stopping at his nipples and looked up at the other for reassurance. Dean moaned softly at the feeling of Cas’ lips brushing against his skin. Dean nodded, then tilted his head back. Cas’ lips felt so good. His skin against his skin, his lips against his skin.  
Cas grinned, licking one of Dean’s nipples and raking over it with his teeth. He hummed softly as he moved to the other, giving it the same treatment and then methodically moving down, pressing kisses down Dean’s stomach and nuzzling into it gently. Dean gasped as Cas’ teeth ran over his nipples. He sighed, feeling Castiel’ mouth and his hot breath running over his skin. He reached out his arms, running his hands over his shoulders, squeezing lightly. He ran his fingers through Cas’ hair, just needing to touch him, needing to feel him.  
Castiel leaned into the touch, then returned to the task at hand. He rested his hands on Dean’s thighs, squeezing them lightly and nuzzling into Dean’s crotch with a low hum. He could feel Dean’s half-hard cock there and it took a lot of his willpower not to just rip what clothes they had left off and get to it. But he wanted to take this slowly.  
Dean groaned, needing Cas now more than ever. He spread his legs, hips bucking into Cas’ face. He tried to calm down. He wanted this to be sweet and slow. He wanted this to last. Cas chuckled. “Easy there, tiger.” He said, pressing a quick soothing kiss to Dean’s lips. He moved back down to Dean’s waist, slipping his fingers underneath the elastic waistband of Dean’s boxers, tugging down. “Up.” He said, patting Dean’s hip lightly. Dean chuckled. “I’m sorry babe. You drive me crazy.” Dean grinned wolfishly as Cas pulled down his boxers and he obeyed, standing to his feet, running his fingers through Cas’ hair as he did so. Cas laughed. “Here, I’m not going to have sex with you on your couch. Not the first time, anyway.” He said, taking Dean by the hand and leading him to Dean’s bedroom, shoving him towards his bed and stepping out of his own boxers in the process. Dean chuckled softly into his hand. “Keeping it classy, huh Cas?” He teased. “Nah, I agree with you. It should be perfect.” Dean plopped down on his back in his bed, waiting for Cas to fully remove his boxers.  
Castiel quickly rid himself of his boxers and joined Dean on the bed, suspending himself above him on his elbows and knees. “How do you wanna do this?” He asked, kissing Dean’s jaw absently. Dean lifted his head to kiss Cas’ nose softly. “We can do it however you want, handsome. Whatever makes you happy.” He smiled, placing both his hands on Castiel’s hips.  
Cas considered this, biting his lips. “Um, I’d be fine with anything, but…I think I’d like to top this time. What do you think?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. Dean smiled. “I think that sounds great.” He leaned up to plant a sot kiss of Cas’ lips. Cas grinned and sat back on Dean’s thighs. “Do you have any lube?” He asked, raising a hopeful eyebrow. If Dean didn’t have any, he didn’t know what they’d do. At this point, he’d probably be willing to go get some.  
Dean took a hand off Cas’ hip and attempted to reach into his bedside table. “Yeah, there’s some in here.” He stretched his arm, leaning forward with Cas on top of him. His arms weren’t long enough to reach. He pulled his arm back and crossed both across his chest, making a pout-face. “I can’t reach.”  
Cas laughed, kissing the pout of Dean’s lips and leaning over to reach the lube from the drawer. “Do you want to do it or do you want me to do it?” He asked, holding up the small bottle of lube. Dean smiled, returning the kiss. “You do it. Everything is better when you do it.” He winked. “Okay, how do you want me?” He joked, smirking as he took Cas’ hand in his own.  
Cas nodded. “Alright, how you are is fine. You’ll have to move your legs to my hips or shoulders though, so we’re comfortable.” He gave Dean a reassuring smile, popping the cap on the lube and putting a generous amount on his fingers. Dean smiled back. “Okay.” He lifted his legs to Cas’ shoulders. “I’m ready.” He said softly, wrapping his legs around Cas, pulling him closer so he could reach his thighs, running his hands up and down them.  
Cas chuckled out of excitement. “Have you ever fingered yourself before?” He asked, circling a cold, slick finger around Dean’s hole. Dean shivered at the contact. He chuckled, shaking his head. “Honestly, I haven’t. I mean, I’ve wanted to before, I just never did.” Cas smirked. “Then this should be amazing for you.” He was excited to be the one that made Dean feel this way. Especially for the first time. He slipped one finger into Dean slowly, watching his face for any sign of pain. Dean chuckled. “I’m sure I will.” He closed his eyes. Cas’ finger felt amazing inside of him. “Jesus, Cas. Why have I never done this?” He laughed.  
If that was Dean’s reaction to just one finger, Cas couldn’t wait to see his reaction to his dick. “I don’t know.” He answered honestly. “Just tell me when you’re ready for another or if you need me to stop.” He said, running his absent hand along Dean’s thigh soothingly. Dean smiled. “Okay.” He lied back for a while, just feeling Cas’ finger. “Okay, you can add another one.” Dean said softly, biting his bottom lip.  
Cas nodded and carefully added another finger, sliding it in slowly. He leaned forward and kissed each of Dean’s eyelids in turn as he started to move his fingers. Dean moaned quietly, opening his eyes after they were kissed. He reached his hand out to grab Cas’ free hand, kissing it He looked up into Cas’ eyes. They were so beautiful, the blue almost covered by his dilated pupils.  
Cas grinned, kissing the part of Dean that was closest to his mouth, his leg. “You’re going to feel so good, Dean.” He murmured, making sure to move his fingers in a variety of ways. Dean moaned louder this time, pulling his hand from Cas’ to stroke his cock slowly. He felt his breath become heavier. “I need you, Cas…” He said softly.  
Cas felt his cock give an interested twist at the noises Dean was making, but he knew he had to wait. He slipped in a third finger and moved it carefully, making sure Dean was handling it alright. Dean moaned, stroking his cock slightly faster, adjusting to the feeling of three fingers inside him. He smiled reassuringly while Cas’ fingers moved.  
Cas watched the sight before him breathlessly. Dean was beautiful like this. Really, Dean was beautiful in any way to Cas, but it hit him especially hard at the moment. “Just tell me when you’re ready, Dean.” He said, continuing to move his fingers rhythmically. Dean closed his eyes, focusing only on the feeling of Castiel’s fingers. After a few moments, he opened his eyes, looking straight into Cas’ bright blue ones. He reached up to touch his face, pulling him down for a quick, sloppy kiss. “I’m ready, baby.” Dean said into Cas’ mouth.  
Cas smiled. “Okay, but promise me that if you even kind of want me to stop, you’ll tell me.” He said, pulling his fingers out of Dean and grabbing the bottle of lube again, applying a liberal amount to his cock. Dean felt empty as soon as Cas removed his fingers. He missed Cas’ touch already. Dean knew that he’d honestly never want Cas to stop. He loved Cas, he loved the intimacy they shared. He loved this, he felt as if it was already making them so much closer. “I promise.”  
“Alright.” Cas said, lining his cock up and pushing in, slowly with a groan. His hands squeezed hard at Dean’s hips, sure to make fingertip bruises. “Fuck, Dean. You’re so tight.” He murmured once he bottomed out. Dean groaned loudly at Cas’ entry. It hurt, but he loved the hot, burning sensation. “Holy shit, Cas…” He placed his hands on top of Cas’ hips. He needed Cas. “Cas…fuck me, Cas. Please.” He pleaded, looking up at Cas’ gorgeous face.  
Cas bit his lip, nodding frantically. He pulled nearly all the way out and pushed back in, building up a pace and a rhythm. He shifted angle slightly, searching for that one spot that would drive Dean crazy. Dean moaned loudly, bouncing on Castiel’s cock when he found the perfect spot. He reached up and pulled Cas on top of him, rolling his hips against Cas’, scratching his back hard. “Fuck, Cas. You feel so fucking good. Shit.” He said, breathlessly. He buried his face in Cas’ neck, planting sloppy, wet kisses, dragging his teeth and occasionally biting roughly.  
Cas moaned. “God, Dean.” As much as he wanted to see Dean’s reactions, his eyes squeezed shut. His toes curled and one of his hands came to join Dean’s on his cock. Dean moaned, whimpering softly. He stretched out his free hand to squeeze Cas’ ass, pulling him down for another hot, sloppy kiss. “I love you…” He said breathlessly, moaning, “…so fucking much.”  
“I love you, too.” Cas managed, his thrusts becoming slightly faster as he pressed open mouth kisses all over Dean’s face and down his neck. “More than anything.” Dean knew after hearing Cas’ voice, he wasn’t going to last longer. He matched the rhythm of Castiel’s thrusts with his cock, speeding up as Cas did. With a loud moan and scratches all down Cas’ back, Dean came, leaving a mess on his stomach and Cas’ chest.  
Cas came not long after, with a few stuttered thrusts and a strangled shout. He couldn’t help but flop on top of Dean, trying to catch his breath and pressing kisses all over Dean’s face. “You did so good. And you looked so gorgeous, Dean. So beautiful.” He said between kisses, voice still deep and rough.  
Dean smiled, breathing hard, and linked his hands across the small of Cas’ back. “Not as gorgeous as you. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything to beautiful.” He kissed Cas’ nose, then placed a soft kiss on his lips. Cas grinned, carefully pulling his limp cock out of Dean with a wince. “Did you enjoy it?” He asked as he got up, going to the bathroom to grab a wet washcloth to wash themselves with. Dean followed Cas to the bathroom. “It was amazing.” He whispered, blowing a kiss at him in the mirror. After Cas cleaned up his chest, he rinsed the washcloth and handed it to Dean. “Actually, I think I’m just gonna take a shower.” He opened the clear shower door and turned on the hot water. His showers were always hot. They’d be so hot, he’d get out and his body would be red. “Would you care to join me?” He asked, holding out his hand. “But don’t try anything”, he joked, winking. “I’m tired.”  
Cas laughed. “Sure, but no promises.” He teased, coming over to join Dean. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” He kissed the tip of his nose, resting his hands on his hips. “And you’re going to have to turn the temperature down just a bit, I’d rather not boil.” Dean laughed. He figured he’d have to make the water cooler for Cas. After all, not everyone likes boiling in their shower. “Okay, love.” Dean turned on some of the cold water, adjusting the water, and hopped into the shower, tugging Cas behind him. The warm water felt amazing on his body, and Cas just looked beautiful. His hair and face wet, watching the water droplets run down his face. Dean stared for a few seconds, taking in his boyfriend’s beauty.  
Cas stuck out his tongue at Dean as he stood under the spray of warm water, dark hair falling over his forehead. “I always look like a drowned cat in the shower.” He said, taking the washcloth and attempting to scrub the come from Dean’s stomach. Dean laughed, moving the hair out of Cas’ face. “You do not look like a drowned cat. You look beautiful.” He reached to the shelf of the shower, grabbing the shampoo and putting some on his hands. He ran his hands through Cas’ hair, lathering carefully, making sure not to get any in his eyes.  
Cas hummed softly, leaning into the touch. He always liked it when people played with his hair, especially if it was Dean. “That’s nice.” He said, closing his eyes. Dean chuckled, continuing to lather Cas’ hair. “I’m glad you like it.” He wiped all the excess shampoo bubbles from Cas’ hair, putting them on his hand, and blew them at Cas, laughing. Cas laughed as a bubble tickled his nose. “Dork.” He murmured affectionately as he scratched his nose absently. “Here.” He said, grabbing the shampoo bottle and putting some in his hands. He reached up slightly to Dean’s head and began to massage the apple scented soap into his scalp.  
Dean smiled and closed his eyes. “You’re right. That is nice.” He laughed, placing his hands on Cas’ hips, rubbing small circles with his thumbs. Cas shaped Dean’s hair into a mohawk with a chuckle, rinsing the extra soap from his hands. “Now you look like a real rockstar.” Dean chuckled, breaking out his air guitar and singing the guitar riff from ‘Back in Black’ by AC/DC. “You know it!” He stuck out his tongue and did the rock and roll sign on his hands with his index finger and his pinky. He gently led Cas under the spray of warm water, rinsing the shampoo from his hair.  
Cas clenched his eyes shut, feeling his hair fall back to his forehead. “Drowned cat.” He murmured, turning them around so that Dean was under the water. He wiped his hair from his face and rubbed his eyes, making sure there was no soap there. Dean playfully punched Cas in the arm. “Stoooopppp. You do not look like a drowned cat.” He laughed. Dean got the washcloth they’d used previously and re-wet it, putting body wash on it. He smoothed it over Cas’ skin, running over his whole body, getting on his knees to wash his bottom half. He pinched Cas’ butt softy, laughing.  
Cas let out an embarrassing squeak and blushed accordingly. He crossed his arms petulantly and his lips turned to a pout. “As good as you look on your knees, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t do that again.” He said, not quite serious. If Dean wanted to touch his butt, he certainly didn’t mind. Dean laughed, standing up back to his feet, kissing away the pout on Castiel’s lips. “Yes sir.” He said, winking. Cas wiggled his eyebrows playfully, grabbing the cloth from Dean again and lathering it up with body wash. He made sure to get all of Dean’s torso, front and back, his arms, and then he also went to his knees to clean Dean’s legs and feet.  
Dean smiled softly, running his fingers through Cas’ hair affectionately, humming the tune to a song to which he couldn’t remember the words. “Ew, Dean, you need to trim your toenails.” Cas said, looking up at Dean with a grimace and he cleaned his calves. Dean laughed, remembering a few days ago when Sam called him ‘dragon toes.’ “Yeah, yeah. I’ll do it eventually.” He laughed, making a silly face down at Cas.  
Cas rolled his eyes, standing back up with a smile, handing the soapy cloth back to Dean. “I’ll let you clean your own junk.” He said with a chuckle. Dean laughed, taking the washcloth from Cas, turning around to finish the job. “No peeking!” He teased, laughing. Cas rolled his eyes once again. “Dean, you had my dick up your ass less than half an hour ago and I’m not allowed to see you wash your junk?” Not that he particularly wanted to, but he thought Dean was being ridiculous. He shook his head, laughing.  
Dean threw his head back laughing. He didn’t know why, but he thought that was the funniest thing. “Oh stop. You’re making me feel like a cheap whore.” He smiled, turning back around after he finished washing and had rinsed, kissing Cas on the forehead. Cas shook his head affectionately. “You’re ridiculous. Now give me that, I need to wash my junk too.” He said, holding his hand out for the cloth. Dean laughed, rinsing off the cloth and handed it to Cas. “Yeah, maybe. But you love me anyway!”  
“I do, yes.” Cas kissed his nose before putting a little more soap on the cloth and washing his ‘manly bits.’ He didn’t bother turning around as Dean had. Dean smiled warmly, turning off the shower head when Cas had finished. He opened the glass door, getting two towels out of the cabinet. He balled one up and threw it at Cas. “Here ya go.” He winked, laughing.  
Cas caught the towel, much to his own surprise. “Thank you, Dean.” He said as he dried off, unashamedly watching Dean’s naked figure stretch and bend to dry himself off as well. Dean smiled at Cas, watching him. He’d definitely been staring at Cas, too. His body was beautiful. Tan, but not as tan as him, lean and muscular. It was an amazing sight. Dean finished drying off and walked to his room to get dressed. “You don’t have any clothes, do you?” He turned to Cas, who was trailing behind him. “Hm. You can wear some of mine.” He smiled. He loved seeing Cas in his clothes. Cas grinned. He liked to wear Dean’s clothes as well. They were always soft and comfortable, and just a little big. And they smelled like him. He went ahead and grabbed a pair of Dean’s underwear too, just because he knew his had a bit of precome on them and that was kind of gross. He opened Dean’s underwear drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers that had smiley faces on them. Underneath those, he found something interesting. “Dean…?” He asked, holding up a pair of hot pink panties.  
Dean’s eyes widened. No one was ever supposed to see those. Better Cas see them than Sam, he guessed. “Oh shit.” He was going to have to tell Cas about that one time with Rhonda. “It was junior year. I was dating a girl named Rhonda. We were, you know..” He cleared his throat. “We were having sex…and she made me try them on. And I might have liked it. Only a little. And I kept them. I totally forgotten there were in there.” He smiled awkwardly.  
“Oh.” Cas said, looking at the panties with mild curiosity. “Well, if you liked them, maybe you should wear them for me sometime.” He left it at that and put the panties back in the drawer, putting his borrowed clothes on. He smiled at the almost immediate comfort, taking the towel and drying his hair roughly. Dean laughed. “Maybe. If you’re lucky.” He smirked. Of course he’d wear the panties for Cas. He honestly really liked wearing them. He reached into his drawer and pulled out a clean pair of boxers and a Led Zeppelin shirt, putting them on. He ran his hands through his hair, shaking the excess water off.  
Cas yawned, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. “I’ve had fun today, Dean.” He said, stepping towards his boyfriend and linking his hands behind his back at the waist. He pulled him forward so their chests pressed together and kissed him softly on the lips. Dean pulled back from the kiss after a few seconds. “I’ve had fun, too. I love spending time with you. I miss you.” He placed another kiss on Cas’ lips, running his hands up and down his back. Cas hummed happily. “I miss you too. And I’d love to talk some more, but I’m getting really tired.” He said, blinking heavily up at Dean with a sleepy grin.  
Dean agreed, laughing. “Yeah, I’m with ya. I’m exhausted.” He yawned. “Let’s go to bed then, shall we?” He held out his hand to lead Cas to bed. Cas crawled to the far side of the bed and snuggled underneath the blankets. “Come on, you be the little spoon.” He said, chuckling softly. Dean laughed sleepily. “Okay.” He said, snuggling backwards into Castiel’s chest. Cas threw an arm over Dean with a soft smile. “Goodnight, Dean. I love you. You’re my sun and my moon, and I love you very much.” He said, pressing a kiss to the crown of Dean’s head.  
Dean kissed Cas’ arm, closing his eyes. “Goodnight, Castiel. I love you to the moon and back. You’re my world.” He really was. Dean couldn’t possibly explain in words his feelings for Cas. He loved him more than anything else. He and Sammy were his everything. Cas closed his eyes, happy that Dean was in his arms. He couldn’t imagine a better place to be or situation to be in.  
Dean knew Cas was almost asleep, but he couldn’t help but say, “I hope I can marry you one day.” He snuggled closer into Cas’ chest, tangling their legs together. He ran his fingers over Castiel’s arm, stroking it softly. Cas nodded, hardly awake. “Me too.” He murmured into Dean’s soft, damp hair. “Sam can be the best man.”  
Dean laughed softly. Sam would be so thrilled. He’d love it. “I love you, Castiel Novak”, was the last thing Dean said before drifting slowly into sleep.


End file.
